Zeo Abyss (Manga)
This is an article about the Manga Character. For the anime counterpart of the same name, see here. Zeo Abyss '(ゼオ・アビス, ''Zeo Abisu) is an antagonist appearing in the Metal Fight Beyblade Manga Series' Big Bang Bladers Arc. He was the second member of Team North America alongside Damian Hart. He was chosen by Hades Inc lead by Faust and Doji in order to support Damian and Kerbecs in dominating world while using his own; Flame Byxis 230WD. Physical Appearance Zeo is a tall and semi muscular but slim boy with long limbs and distinct facial features. Zeo has long spiky brown hair pulled back into a short ponytail with blonde colored tips along with large eyes. He is normally seen smirking. He wears a full body suit with several armor plates on his shoulder and knee's to shin. He also wears his sleeves rolled up as well as boots and fingerless gloves. Personality Zeo is a calm and joyful beyblader who battles for fun, while still being sneaky and underhanded. He is also silently devious as he knows he's working for the wrong cause but will do so just to have a good time. He enjoys dominating his opponents or viewing weaker opponents learning that they are weak. History Zeo was hired by Faust of Hades Inc's recruiter Doji to be apart of Team USA in the Big Bang Bladers world championship. He was partnered with Damian Hart and crusaded to the finals with no roadblocks at all. Their opponents in the finals would be Team Japan who were celebrating along with their allies. Zeo and Damian decided to crash the party. Plot Big Bang Bladers They were both assigned to collecting as many souls of beybladers as they could into Hell Kerbecs by defeating them. Zeo watched as Damian did just that and stole the minds of all of Ginga Hagane's friends. Ginga Hagane was the leader of Team Japan and owner of the legendary Pegasus as well as their primary target for soul collecting alongside Ryuuga. Ginga vowed revenge and would have to face Zeo in the first matchup of the two teams. Zeo used his Flame Byxis' invulnerability to dominate Ginga and frustrate him. His skyscraper of a beyblade is able to dominate Pegasis by using its 230 height track. The only way to attack Byxis successfully is by attacking from above. It seems like Ginga's Star Gazer attack doesn't work at first, but it is successful and slashes Flame Byxis in half by attacking down from above, shocking Zeo and winning the match for Japan. Beyblade *Flame Byxis 230WD''': Zeo's primary Beyblade. Byxis is a powerful stamina-type beyblade with incredible endurance. It has an incredible height of 23 millimeters thanks to its spin track which is tall and dense enough to withstand virutally any attack. It's wheel/energy ring combo combined with it's tipped height also gives it incredible smashing power on par with that of Pegasus. Beybattles Appearances Gallery Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Characters